Question: $-6gh + 6gi - 2g - 2 = -4h - 9$ Solve for $g$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-6gh + 6gi - 2g - {2} = -4h - {9}$ $-6gh + 6gi - 2g = -4h - {7}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $g$ in them. $-6{g}h + 6{g}i - 2{g} = -4h - 7$ Factor out the $g$ ${g} \cdot \left( -6h + 6i - 2 \right) = -4h - 7$ Isolate the $g$ $g \cdot \left( -{6h + 6i - 2} \right) = -4h - 7$ $g = \dfrac{ -4h - 7 }{ -{6h + 6i - 2} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $g= \dfrac{4h + 7}{6h - 6i + 2}$